


The Only Four Letter Word

by len1985



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Bernie underestimates how important Valentine's Day is to Serena. Can she make it right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Berena+Fandom).



Bernie didn't really understand all the fuss about Valentine's Day. She may even have described it as a ploy by the greetings card industry to make more money. Serena offers a tight smile at the sentiment and they say no more about it.

As soon as she opens her eyes on the day itself, Bernie realises her mistake. Her colossal, monumental, gigantic mistake. Serena surprises her with heart shaped pancakes in bed. Then she hands over a ridiculously enormous, sequin hearts embellished gift bag full of goodies: chocolates, a red rose, a teddy bear with a heart cuddled in its arms, that DVD Bernie had mentioned she might buy herself, her favourite perfume... Bernie is covered in the glitter and heart shaped confetti that falls out of the card all over the duvet. Serena has written a lovely, heartfelt message inside, about the fact that it is their first Valentine's Day together. Underlining and capital letters on the "first" part. Damn. Bernie should have thought to mark the occasion. "First of many" Serena had written. More like "first and last" once her face crumbled when Bernie had absolutely nothing to give her in return. Not even a card.

"Right, well. I guess I'll just jump in the shower. Don't want to be late for work." Serena tries not to seem too upset, but she ducks away from Bernie's attempt to kiss her and apologise, before sloping off to the ensuite. They hardly say a word on the way in to the hospital.

"I've really fucked this up, haven't I?" Bernie explains that morning's proceedings to the others on AAU as Serena avoids her, pretending not to sulk behind her barrier of paperwork in the office.

Morven and Jas shake their heads unconvincingly, while Raf and Fletch just look at her like she's never met Serena Campbell before in her life. Was she sure she was actually in a relationship with their Serena?

"You thought she wouldn't be interested in it?" Fletch can barely get the words out, so ridiculous is the notion of a holiday that Serena wouldn't want to celebrate. "Bernie, the woman has everyone on the ward wearing reindeer antlers for Christmas from mid-November, not to mention the novelty jumpers, the competitive edge to her Christmas tree decorating. Last Pancake Tuesday, she had us all in the hospital kitchens on our break practising our toss and flip actions, before we made pancakes for everyone. And I mean everyone. And for Halloween, she has us all prepare skits. Every year. Do you remember, Raf that time she did a recite of Michael Jackson's Thriller? All Shakespearean. Dead pan. She was hilarious, had us all in stiches!" Fletch can see Bernie flounder. "I mean, I've never really seen her worry much about Valentine's Day but she never really had anyone to spoil her before you..."

"Oh God, Fletch. How do I fix this?" Bernie feels sick at her distinct lack of judgement, her useless girlfriend skills.

"That's up to you I'm afraid, Major. Might I suggest copious amounts of Shiraz be involved." Fletch pats her on the shoulder to wish her luck.

Bernie does a mercy dash around town in her lunch break. She buys everything she needs to make Serena's favourite steak dinner. Throws in some red roses, chocolates and the entire stock of Shiraz for good measure. She doesn't really know the difference between fairy lights and tea lights but she buys lots of both to be sure.

Choosing a card should not be this complicated – husband, no. Wife, no. Fiancée, no. My darling dog, what?! – finally she finds one that says "For the one I love" and tries not to think about how she hasn't actually said the L word to Serena yet. She is rushing back to her car, laden with all her purchases, when she spots it in the jeweller's window.

It's a silver necklace with two interlinked hollow hearts on the pendant and a small but perfect diamond set in the middle where they overlap. Bernie buys it and is very glad when the assistant offers to gift-wrap it for her (this was a gift she definitely did not want ending up looking like that hideous bottle she'd bought on the way back from Kiev.)

She hides everything in the boot of her car and prides herself on her stroke of genius that she had nipped over to hers to pick up her car. This way she could drive herself back to the hospital and make up an excuse to leave before Serena and drive over to her house to start getting everything ready.

Turns out that she doesn't even need an excuse, because Jason is a fabulous human being with expert timing. She is just about to make something up and head off, when the young man comes into their office and buys her loads of time.

"Auntie Serena, I forgot part of Celia's present. Can you please take me to the shops now before we go to her house? You remember I'm having dinner there and staying over?" Jason looks to Serena to hurry up and Bernie has to stop herself from hugging Jason tightly and squealing at how great he is.

"Alright, let's go then." Serena puts on her coat and gathers everything to head with Jason to her car. "Will you be ok to get back to mine?" Serena asks Bernie, who brushes her off and says she'll be fine. When Serena offers her a small smile before she leaves, Bernie hopes it means that she's not too upset after all.

When Serena gets home a little while later, she can smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen. Kicking off her shoes and hanging up her coat she heads towards the smell. As she leans against the door frame she casts her eyes over the sight in front of her with a huge grin. The entire table top is covered in tea lights and rose petals, a bottle of Shiraz is open to breathe and Bernie's amazing steak is just being plated up. At her placemat, Serena can see a card, a large bunch of red roses, chocolates and a small wrapped box.

"Bernie, what is all this?" Serena asks softly as Bernie seems to notice her for the first time.

"Um...I thought since I was such an idiot about today, I could try to make it up to you." Bernie glances down at her feet flustered.

Serena's heart melts and she goes over to the table. "This is perfect." She smiles at Bernie with her warm, beautiful smile and Bernie knows she would do anything to always see that smile. "Are these for me?" Serena gestures to all the gifts and the card.

"Yep. I thought you could open them while we eat, since dinner is served madame." Bernie places their plates of delicious food down in front of them both. Once they are seated and settled, Bernie pours them some wine and reaches across for Serena's hand, which the brunette gives easily. "Serena, I'm so sorry I didn't think how important today was. I was always on tour when I was with Marcus and there aren't many gift shops in the field, so with Alex... I've never been any good at romance. Never really wanted to try. Until you."

"Bernie, I don't care what day it is. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, not just today. Everyday." Serena squeezes Bernie's hand with her own.

"Before you open those..." Bernie indicates the card and gift box "...I just want you to know that I am so in love with you. You are the best thing in my life."

Serena gasps at the words, she had suspected, but actually hearing Bernie say it was amazing. "I love you too." Serena comes round to Bernie's side of the table and kisses her tenderly.

"Now, open them so that we can eat!" Bernie giggles as Serena playfully swipes at her shoulder.

Serena cries when she reads the beautiful words Bernie has written inside the card and she almost falls off her seat when she sees the necklace. "Oh Bernie, it's beautiful." Serena strokes lovingly at the hearts on the chain.

"I know the one you're wearing now is from your Dad and this isn't a replacement. You could just maybe wear this one sometimes. If you want to. I saw it and thought of you. Of us. Your heart. My heart. Together." Bernie carefully takes off Serena's other necklace and puts the new one on for her and drops a kiss to her forehead.

They eat dinner as they chat and hold hands and Serena thinks Bernie has sold herself short. She is very good at romance. "That was amazing." Serena rubs her very full, very happy stomach.

"We're not done yet. Wait here." Bernie heads upstairs, leaving Serena to wonder what else she has up her sleeve. She comes back down after a while and takes Serena by the hand and leads her to the closed bedroom door, covering Serena's eyes with her hands, Bernie carefully opens the door and leads Serena through to the ensuite. She can hear soft music playing and can smell what she thinks is her favourite bath salts.

When the blonde uncovers her eyes, Serena can see that Bernie had run her a bubble bath with rose petals and more tea lights. The bed too was strewn with roses petals and Bernie had found some use for the fairy lights, stringing them through the headboard. "I'll leave you to relax for a while." Bernie kisses the tip of her nose.

"Oh no, you're getting in with me. And bring those chocolates." Serena tilts her head towards Bernie's box sitting on the dresser.

As they sit in the warm water, Serena in front with her back pressed tightly to Bernie's front, she lets out a contented sigh and allows Bernie to feed her a chocolate every so often. "Hmmm, this feels so good." Serena snuggles in as close as she can. "I hope you're not spiking my hair like last time." She nudges Bernie with her elbow and Bernie stops whatever her fingers were doing in her short brown locks to flatten it all down again."

"Me? Never!" Bernie chuckles against Serena's bare shoulders before kissing the skin softly. Fingers tracing the chain of Serena's new necklace, she had kept it on. "I am sorry about this year. Maybe next year we could take a trip. Paris? Venice? Wherever you want to go."

"Next year?" Serena sits up taller in the water.

"Hm, maybe we could make it a yearly thing. Doesn't have to be Valentine's Day, we could do it as a sort of tradition every year." Bernie kisses along the brunette's back, stroking at all her heavenly, smooth skin.

"Every year?" Serena echoes and something in her tone makes Bernie stop and turn her so that she can see her face.

"Serena, what is it?" Bernie sees something in her eyes but she can't place it.

"You think about us being together every year? You've thought about a future with me?" Serena rests her forehead gently against the blonde's.

"You are my future." Bernie whispers looking deep into her eyes.

Serena forgets all about all the other gifts then, this was the best by far. Bernie had imagined their future, had wanted it. It didn't matter that she had not thought of today, because she was thinking of all the other days. That she would always be there no matter what day it was, they would belong to each other for however many other days they were granted. "I love you so much, I can't wait to make my future with you." Serena spins to kneel between Bernie's thighs and kisses her with all she has, arms draped around her neck, while Bernie holds her by the waist kissing her right back.

Once they are starting to wrinkle and the water is too cold to stay, Bernie jumps out to wrap them both in one enormous bath sheet and holds their bodies flush as she keeps kissing Serena. She blindly guides them over to the bed, dropping the towel and flops them down on to the duvet, roses petals tickling their skin.

They make love soft and slow, fast and frantic. Bernie is on top of Serena and has stumbled across a wonderful position whereby they can thrust into each other clits directly and will cum together all being well. She drives her hips to crash against Serena's and is really going for it. The headboard slams into the wall with each thrust and Serena is doing her part by thrusting just as hard up into Bernie.

"I'm so close." Serena gasps into Bernie's mouth as she leans down to kiss her. "I love you, Bernie." She feels around for the blonde's hand, lacing their fingers to stop her just floating away.

"Me too. Oh God, me too." Bernie is slick with sweat and exhausted, but she won't stop for anything now. "I love you too, Serena." As she casts her eyes over the perfect body of the woman underneath her, Bernie sees Serena still wearing the necklace she had given her. For whatever reason that does it. "Shit, Serena. I'm -"

"Fuck! Bernie I'm going to cum for you." Serena quickly follows her to unprecedented bliss.

They ride against each other until they can't take anymore and collapse sated and spent. Bernie rolls to lie on her side next to Serena.

"That was the best sex I have ever had. Ever." Serena lazily kisses Bernie's beautiful features as she turns to lie facing the blonde.

"You're not kidding. That was amazing, completely amazing. Because it was with you." Bernie caresses Serena's cheek and kisses her softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful Serena."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bernie. I love you." Serena feels sleep start to tug at her body.

"I love you too." Bernie wrestles the duvet gently out from under them and wraps it around their bodies.

The last thing she hears before she falls asleep is Serena's heart beating against her cheek, as she rests her head against the brunette's front. She strokes at the silver pendant on Serena's chest and closes her eyes.

This Valentine's Day lark was pretty damn good after all. She could definitely get used to this...


End file.
